villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Judas Iscariot (Tennis Shoes Adventure Series)
'''Judas Iscariot, '''also known as '''Yehuda Ben Shimon, '''is a supporting antagonist and anti-villain in Chris Heimerdinger's 2010 novel ''Sorcerers and Seers. ''He is one of Jesus Christ's Apostles and his betrayer. History Judas, acting under the moniker of Yehuda, is one of the men accompanying James, the brother of Jesus, in Jerusalem. They discover an angry mob beating up Jim Hawkins and his sister Jenny Plimpton. James, Judas, and their companions rescue Jim and Jenny and bring them to where Jesus is. When Jim and Jenny are nursed back to health, Judas, James, and their companions inquire Jim and Jenny about their origins. Jim claims that he and his sister are from Babylon. James asks if Jim really is the miracle worker who served as a forerunner to Bar Abba. Jim says that the stories about his miracle-working were embellished, and he is a follower of Jesus. Nonetheless, Judas tells Jim that he is priveleged to meet him. Judas goes with James when he goes to the home of Jesus' mother Mary, where Jenny Plimpton is visiting. Judas watches as several young women wash Jesus' face and feet with a presumably rare ointment. Judas and James both question this, but Jesus tells them that the ointment is being used for a good cause. Judas insists that they could've sold the ointment for three hundred pence, but Jesus shoots him down. Judas leaves shortly after this. Judas finds Jim and questions him about his loyalty to Jesus. Jim confirms that he does believe Jesus is the Messiah and Savior, and that the "miracle" he performed on his sister was really just CPR (she had been suffocating to death at the time). Judas reveals that the chief priests and scribes of Jerusalem have threatened to arrest Jesus and put him to death, and that Jesus' brothers brought Jim here because they thought he could help save Jesus' life. Judas tells Jim that there is a meeting being held by the Great Council, and that he and Jim can go there to convince them that Jesus is harmless. Jim assures Judas that everything will be alright; Jesus will ascend to the highest throne and save Israel and the world, as it is his destiny. Judas decides that he and Jim will go to the meeting of the Great Council not only to convince them of Jesus' innocence, but also to seek help finding Jim's wife and son, who Jim believes were kidnapped by a Pharisee. Judas and Jim sneak through Jerusalem at night to get to the meeting. Judas hears noises behind them and suspects that they're being followed. Jim asks who could possibly be following them, and Judas says he thinks it's Jesus' family members. Confused, Jim asks if it would really hurt if Jesus' brothers found out. Judas tells Jim that Jesus' inner circle has its internal and external threats, and that he does not wish to be questioned. Judas and Jim soon come across a path that leads through a cattle pen. While going through, the two of them accidentally fall on a red heifer and injure it. Judas is distressed by this, as the red heifer is seen as imprtant in Jerusalem. The dead heifer draws the attention of some nearby authorities. Judas and Jim manage to evade them and make it to the meeting. At first, the guards are hesitant to allow Judas to speak with the high priests. Judas falsely identifies himself as an Apostle of Jesus Christ and an associate of Jim, who everyone still believes is a miracle worker. Jim realizes who Judas really is and blurts out that Judas is there to betray Jesus. Judas is confused, as he does not know Jim is from the future and has read the Bible. Judas insists that he's there to save Jesus. Shortly thereafter, Judas and Jim are brought before the high priest Caiaphas. They both introduce themselves, with the judges recognizing Jim as an associate of Bar Abba. Judas tells Caiaphas that he and Jim are there to vouch for Jesus Christ's life. Annas, Caiaphas' father-in-law, insists that if Jesus is concerned for His life, then He wouldn't have returned to Jerusalem. Judas persists in pleading for Jesus' life, saying that He wants only to spread peace and love. Annas refutes Judas' claims, calling Jesus a lying charlatan. Caiaphas asks why, if Jesus wants to promote the cause of peace, why He didn't come to the meeting himself. Jim answers by saying that Jesus knew that the high priests would kill Him. Judas mantains that, even though Jesus doesn't honor the house of Hanan, he still believes that He is the Messiah. Caiaphas pressures Judas even further and exposes him for stealing church funds. As Judas quails in guilt, Jim asks Caiaphas where his wife and son are. Caiaphas states that he knows nothing of the matter. Caiaphas then tells Judas that he will expose his thievery to Jesus. Judas says that Jesus has known of his actions for a long time, and is waiting for him to confess and repent. Caiaphas tells Judas that, if he does not help them, they will arrest him themselves. Judas breaks under the pressure and says that he is willing to help them. Jim watches in horror as he realizes what's going on in Judas' mind; Judas thinks that by betraying Jesus and helping Caiaphas and the high priests, he will be forcing Jesus to reclaim the throne of David. Worst of all, Jim may very well have given Judas the idea. As Judas is beginning to work out the details of his deal with Caiaphas, Jim flees the meeting. Category:Fictionalized Category:Traitor Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Male Category:Book Villains Category:Successful Category:Thief Category:Anti-Villain